callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapid Fire
Rapid Fire is an attachment exclusive to submachine guns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, that increases the rate of fire of the gun it is attached to. It is the replacement for Double Tap and has exactly the same effect; the delay between shots is decreased by one-fourth, effectively increasing the weapon's rate of fire by one-third. Obtaining 30 kills with the Rapid Fire attachment will unlock the Akimbo attachment. Logically, this attachment adds recoil to the gun when fired in full auto mode. It should be noted that the game weapon stats are wrong. The rate of fire never caps, so there should be no worries in attaching this to a weapon such as the Vector. Many players overlook Rapid Fire because it increases recoil and consumes ammunition at a much faster rate; not to mention that SMGs have some of the fastest fire rates anyway. However, it can be used to increase damage-per-second or the increased recoil can be used for easier headshots, in some cases. It is the only way that base damage-per-second can be increased in any way in Call of Duty: Black Ops due to the removal of the Stopping Power perk. Tactics *It is recommended that the player fires in bursts if attaching Rapid Fire to submachine guns. (Except for the Vector due to its low recoil.) *If a player is trying to get the Mach 5 challenge, it's strongly inadvisable to use Rapid Fire due to the higher chance of shots being fired even after the target is dead. *If using a high recoil SMG with rapid fire attached such as the MP5K, it's advisable to aim lower than usual to account for the recoil. This is also advisable if the player wants headshots with a low damage SMG. *Rapid Fire is used most effectively on the Vector and the Mini-Uzi, as the increase in recoil is still controllable. This can lead to very quick kills, but a shortage of ammo, it may also be effective on the UMP45 due to the lower rate of fire but recoil will be increased. Trivia *You can unlock the Rapid Fire emblem by unlocking Mach 5 challenge (fire an entire SMG magazine into an enemy without missing). *The Rapid Fire emblem is the Full-Auto attachments Create-A-Class icon in Call of Duty: Black Ops. *The Death Machine power up in Nazi zombies looks like the Rapid Fire attachment symbol but in 3D and colored in a blue tint. *For some strange reason, the rapid fire attachment has no effect on the Mac-11, Uzi, PM63, MPL, Spectre and Kiparis on the Wii version of Black Ops. *For balance reasons in Black Ops, Rapid Fire can't be used (via Warlord) with Extended Magazines, Dual Mags or Dual Wield. Applicable Weapons Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *MP5K *UMP45 *Vector *P90 *Mini-Uzi Call of Duty: Black Ops *Uzi *MP5K *Skorpion *AK74u *MAC11 *PM63 *MPL *Spectre *Kiparis Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments